


The Child who Lived in the Forest

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animals raising a human, Demigod Tubbo, Gen, Speaking to animals, Tubbo lives in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Tubbo had always lived in the forest. If he ever had any human family he doesn’t remember them, and maybe he honestly doesn’t want to. His first memories are of the forest, and his best memories are in the forest. It was simply his home, and a part of who he was.Tubbos backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Series: Demigods [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 21





	The Child who Lived in the Forest

Tubbo had always lived in the forest. If he ever had any human family he doesn’t remember them, and maybe he honestly doesn’t want to. His first memories are of the forest, and his best memories are in the forest. It was simply his home, and a part of who he was. 

He lived with a deer herd, and was protected by them all, especially so by a doe called Gabriella, who had taken one look at him as a baby and never left him since. The deers were his family, and they had taught him everything he knew. From what he could eat in the forest, to how to act like a human. 

Well, the human part was mostly them forcing him to go into town to learn from actual humans, while the deers stayed in the nearby forest. Which was the reason he had gotten clothes and learned how to walk and talk like a human. 

Tubbo had also grown the herd a house made out of trees, it was big enough for the whole herd, but mostly Tubbo would be the only one who slept in it, the others felt it to be too enclosed. Once or twice a stray dog or cat had walked in and held a conversation with him, and they would tell him stories from far off places, that he would only ever dream about. 

The bees would give him honey when he asked politely, and he was always as delighted to speak to them. They would buzz around, going about their days, and Tubbo just loved bees.

Gabriella was proud of him. She had seen humans who showed no mercy, her own brother had been murdered by one of his kind when they were younger, so to watch as the human grew to become such a kind boy, she couldn’t help the pride that swelled in her chest.

“Mom, look I got some honey” Tubbo said, holding up the wooden bowl which now had some honey in it. “Also, Beenie tells me that a wolf pack is visiting from the north, can I go see them? I’ve always wanted to meet a wolf” the eight year old continued.

“Of course Tubbo” Gabriella replied, and if she had been human, maybe she would’ve ruffled his hair and then held his hand as they walked back home, but decidedly she was not and instead the two walked side by side, Tubbo with one hand on her side.

Tubbo would always have a home in the forest, and it was his favourite place to be. The animals were his friends, and the deers his family. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like... 30+ one-shots prewritten for this au xP  
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
